This invention relates to tennis practice apparatus and more particularly to a tennis practice system enabling a single player to practice under conditions closely simulating those of an actual tennis court.
Tennis practice has heretofore required the use of an actual tennis court with an instructor or other person to return balls over the net to the practicing player. There is, therefore, a need for a system which in a relatively small playing area, mechanically provides the conditions whereby a single player can practice without the cooperation of another player and without the necessity of using a regulation-size court. Also, there is a need for such a practice device where balls can be repeatedly served to a player at a rate and velocity which can be adjusted in accordance with the needs and ability of the player, and wherein an accurate scoring means can be provided to measure the accuracy with which the player returns the served balls over the net. There is a need for such a tennis practice apparatus which can be employed either indoors or outdoors, which can be made portable, if so desired, and which can be designed for coin-controlled operation.